


Best Summer Yet

by goodemethyd



Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Crystal buys a new bathing suit and she can’t wait until Gigi sees it.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Best Summer Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1: Bathing Suit from the Summer Lovin' 2020 challenge from writethehousedown on tumblr.

Crystal loves summer. It’s her favorite season. She loves the sun and the heat and the freedom of having a couple months off school. And she loves hanging out with her best friend Gigi. Especially since her family put in an inground pool in their backyard. Crystal is over there more often than not, and today is no exception.

Gigi’s parents are going out of town for the weekend so Crystal is staying with her to keep her company. She hopes they’ll spend the whole weekend by the pool.

“Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gigi Goode!” Crystal yells out as she lets herself into Gigi’s house.

“Crystal Methyd!” Gigi screams back, coming down the stairs, and they break out into a fit of giggles.

It’s been their typical way of greeting each other since they were in middle school and it never fails to put a smile on Crystal’s face. Gigi in general never fails to put a smile on her face, and Crystal loves her for it. She used to love her like a friend, but at some point during junior year without fully realizing it, Crystal started loving her in a different way. A way that involves wanting to kiss her, among other things. But Crystal hasn’t had the guts to tell her that.

So they’re best friends, and Crystal’s okay with that. She really is. It’s perfectly fine. 

“Are we going swimming?” Crystal asks once Gigi is in front of her.

“I swear you only use me for my pool.” Gigi laughs and rolls her eyes, but starts walking with Crystal toward the backyard.

“That’s not true!” Crystal protests. “I also like the hot tub,” she jokes and starts running away, cackling, before Gigi can catch her.

They eventually change into their bathing suits, and Crystal is excited to see Gigi’s reaction to the new one she just bought. 

When they get out to the pool, Gigi’s wearing a tiny light blue bikini that leaves very little to the imagination, and Crystal has to work really hard not to stare. Crystal’s wearing a one piece that looks like a hairy man’s chest. The moment she saw it in the store she knew she had to have it.

“Why are you wearing that?” Gigi asks disgustedly, just as Crystal had imagined she would.

“Because it’s funny!” Crystal laughs brightly, twirling around to show off its full effect.

“It’s gross.”

“You’re gross.” She sticks her tongue out at Gigi.

“Seriously. I don’t think I can look at that anymore.” Gigi makes a gagging noise and Crystal erupts in giggles again.

“Fine. I’ll take it off then.”

“Crystal! What are you doing?” Gigi shrieks as Crystal starts stripping out of her bathing suit.

“Now you won’t have to look at it anymore.” She stands there, naked and defiant with her hands on her hips, before doing a cannonball into the pool.

“Oh, we’re skinny dipping? Cool! I’ve always wanted to do this!” Gigi follows suit and strips off her bikini before jumping in with a squeal.

Crystal gets caught up in the moment, feeling adventurous, and swims toward Gigi once she breaks the surface.

“Wanna know something that _I’ve_ always wanted to do?” she asks, treading water close to the other girl.

“What?” Gigi whispers.

“This,” Crystal whispers back before closing the small distance between them to press her lips against Gigi’s.

She pulls back after a moment and looks at Gigi questioningly, hoping that she didn’t just royally screw up the best, most cherished friendship she’s ever had in her life.

“Wanna know something else?” Gigi asks, still speaking softly and quietly.

“What?” Crystal asks nervously.

“I’ve always wanted to do that too,” Gigi admits with a grin.

“Really?” Crystal’s cheeks hurt from smiling so big.

“Really really.” Gigi nods.

And Crystal just has to kiss her again. She has no choice.

They swim around, splashing each other occasionally and stopping every once in a while to steal kisses. Crystal thinks this has a chance to be their best summer yet.

“Do you want to go make out in the hot tub?” Gigi asks later, when they’re tired of swimming.

“Absolutely,” Crystal answers immediately. She _knows_ this will be their best summer yet.


End file.
